primer aniversario
by dara 15
Summary: es el primer aniversario de Lenalee y Allen y sin duda fue la mejor experiencia de ambos.Cena, besos,caricias y un "Allen cubierto en chocolate" el dulce favorito de Lenalee.
1. Primer aniversario

Nota: los personajes no son míos solo la historia.

Primer aniversario

Nos encontrábamos en el mejor restaurante de Francia, iba de regreso a la habitación con un gran ramo de rosas y una botella de champaña para celebrar nuestro primer aniversario con Lenalee. Al llegar frente de habitación toque suavemente la puerta y en un momento abrió la puerta.

- Buenas noches Allen – me saludo con una gran sonrisa.

- Buenas noches mi amor, toma estas son para ti – dije en un tono seductor y le entregue las flores. Al entregárselas aproveche para depositarle un tierno beso en los labios. – Y esto es para ambos – agregue alzando la botella de champaña frente a ambos.

- Pasa la cena ya esta servida.

Al entrar pude notar como había colocado en cada mueble de la habitación velas blancas. La suave luz de las velas le daba ese toque romántico a la habitación pero nada podía opacar a Lenalee en ese momento, realmente se miraba hermosa con ese vestido negro. Coloco las rosas encima de la mesa de la sala, mientras ella estaba de espaldas me acerque para abrazarla y le di un beso en el cuello, soltó una suave risa y se volteo para encararme.

- No te preocupes la cena ya esta servida. – bromeo.

- No tengo hambre de comida sino de ti – dije dándole un beso en los labios. – además el postre es lo mas delicioso que hay.

- Ven vamos a cenar que la comida se enfriara.

Caminamos hacía la mesa y como todo un caballero le abrí su silla para que pudiera sentarse y luego me senté en la otra silla frente a ella. En la mesa se encontraba toda mi comida favorita, mientras la cena avanzaba hablábamos de nuestros sueños, metas y toda clase de temas que nos interesaban.

Al terminar de cenar salimos a la terraza y nos sentamos en la banca, Lenalee se sentó a la par mía pero no podía soportar no tenerla en mis brazos, sin pensarlo dos veces, la tome de la cintura y la senté sobre mi regazo.

- Leíste mi mente. – Me dijo pasando sus manos alrededor de mi cuello – así es como me gusta estar contigo.

La noche transcurría de la mejor forma, hablamos de tantas cosas que al final nos quedamos sin tema de conversación. Lenalee se recostó en mi pecho y dio un pequeño suspiro, se quedo bastante tiempo callada que pensé que se había quedado dormida.

- ¿Lenalee?

- ¿Si?

- No nada, pensé que te habías quedado dormida.

- Es lo menos que quiero hacer este momento – se levanto de mi regazo y se puso de pie frente a mi – sabes nunca hemos bailado juntos.

- ¿Quieres bailar?

- Si.

Me acerque a ella puse mi mano izquierda en su cintura y con la otra tome su mano, en ese momento solo pensaba en hacerla feliz, ya que no había música comenzamos a balancearnos de un lado a otro. Esta sin duda era la mejor noche que había vivido en toda mi existencia. Le di una vuelta y la acerque más hacia mí para poder besarla, nuestro beso comenzó lento para luego volverse mas encendido, Lenalee coloco ambas manos en mi rostro para atraerme mas a ella, claro yo no me quede atrás e hice lo mismo pero tomándola de su cintura en ese momento sentí una gran necesidad de tenerla así a mi lado no quería que se alejara ni un centímetro de mi, la atraje con mas fuerza a mi cuerpo que me hice prisionero de mi instinto de hombre salvaje, deje de besar su boca para hacerlo en su cuello. Sentí como sus manos me empujaban hacia atrás así que decidí alejarme un poco ella, seguramente había abusado de la situación.

- Perdóname si… – puso su dedo índice sobre mis labios. Tomo mi mano y me condujo hacia la habitación. Una vez adentro se volteo hacia mí con una sonrisa radiante.

Tenia cierta sospecha de por que esa sonrisa pero no quería arriesgarme – ¿Estas segura? – pregunte.

- Estoy segura.

Me acerque para poder tomar su rostro entre mis manos e impaciente busque sus labios, al igual que en la terraza empezamos a ritmo lento, mis manos se deslizaban por su espalda una y otra vez. Mientras que sus manos empezaron a desabrochar mi camisa botón por botón, en un instante mi camisa se encontraba tirada en el suelo, empecé a bajar el cierre de su vestido y una vez que el vestido ya no cubría sus hombros comencé a besarlos, termine de despojarla del vestido y continué una candente sesión de besos. Sus manos capturaron mi cuello para poder besarme en los labios y después mi cuello, en ese momento me sentí en la gloria, la tome con delicadeza en mis brazos y la coloque en la cama seguí besando sus hombros hasta llegar a sus pechos, oí como soltaba un pequeño gemido. Sus manos se dirigieron a la hebilla de mi pantalón para desabrocharlos, no entiendo como mis pantalones terminaron a los pies de la cama, nuestras caricias no pararon en ningún instante y ahora nos encontramos solamente en ropa interior.

No podía describir que era lo que sentía en ese momento tal vez era curiosidad, miedo, felicidad. Todo se cruzaba en mi mente en ese momento pero al verla a los ojos todo desaparecía y mi mundo era ella. Mi mano comenzó a subir por su pierna y en un movimiento rápido la despoje de su última prenda de vestir luego, entre besos y caricias, me boxer desapareció. Me coloque sobre ella y con mucho cuidado poco a poco fui entrando en ella, pude sentir como en ese momento robaba su virginidad, como éramos uno en cuerpo y alma; pude sentir como cerraba sus manos en mi espalda pero después de un momento fue relajándolas. El tiempo no existía para mi estando con ella este mundo desaparecía, estaba en el paraíso junto a la mujer que amaba.

No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado pero llegue a un punto en donde me sentí agotado me detuve y solamente podía verla, nuestros cuerpos se encontraban húmedos y calientes, paso sus dedos en mi mejilla y sonrío, me quite sobre me ella y me costo a su lado, la atraje hacia mi para abrazarla, nos quedamos así sin decir nada. Las luces de las velas ya se habían extinguido, estaba realmente agotado que no me di cuenta cuando me quede dormido.

La luz del sol me hizo despertar, no hice ningún moviendo brusco para no despertarla, me aleje de los brazos de Lenalee para sentarme en la orilla de la cama, busque mi ropa interior pero no lo halle, no tuve mas opción que ponerme los pantalones así nada mas. Camine hacia la sala, tome el teléfono para pedir el desayuno, quería sorprenderla cuando despertara.

Pasaron muy pocos minutos cuando oí que tocaban la puerta, una señora de mediana edad entro coloco unos platos en la mesa y se fue, deseándome un feliz día. Estaba hambriento así que tome un trozo de pan, camine de nuevo a la habitación para ver si Lenalee ya se había despertado pero aun dormía profundamente, no pude evitar excitarme al verla de esa forma, las sabanas solo cubrían su torso dejando al descubierto sus piernas y hombros. Seguí caminando para sentarme en la terraza, termine de comerme el trozo de pan y me acerque al barandal, a pesar de ser las ocho la calle se encontraba algo sola.

- ¿Qué haces levantado? – pregunto una adormitada Lenalee desde la habitación.

- Ya no tenia sueño – voltee para sonreírle – buenos días. – Agregue, me voltee de nuevo para ver la calle. Sentí como sus manos me abrazaban por detrás.

Me gire para verla mejor y lo que vi me gusto bastante, se había enrollado la sabana alrededor de su cuerpo y llevaba el cabello despeinado haciéndola ver sexy. Comencé a comérmela con la mirada, al darse cuenta sonrió de una manera picara.

- ¿Te gusta, así? – Dijo pasando sus manos sobre la sabana – ¿o sin ella?

- Sin ella – respondí pícaramente acercándome para besarla. No pude evitar tocar su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero. – Ven vamos a dentro, te tengo una sorpresa.

La lleve de nuevo a la habitación y la senté en la cama – Espera aquí, ya vuelvo – camine al comedor y cogí los platos de la mesa, los coloque a un lado de ella – espero que tengas hambre – le dije. Me senté frente a ella, tome el primer plato para tomar un pedazo de tocino.

- ¿No hay bebidas? – pregunto.

- Si, ahora las traigo.

- No te preocupes yo voy por ellas.

Regreso con dos tazas de café en las manos, me entrego una y la otra la puso sobre la mesa de noche. Seguimos comiendo hasta quedar satisfechos, bueno a decir verdad ella solo comió un poco en cambio yo comí dos platos enteros. Lenalee tomo una fresa de su plato y la acerco a mi boca – Abre – me ordeno – Se que te gustan. Abrí mi boca y me la comí.

- ¿Sabes que me gusta mas que las fresas?

- No se, dime.

- Tú – dije abalanzándome sobre ella. Ambos reímos.

- Sabes a mi me encanta el sabor de tus labios en este momento ¿Sabes porque?

- No tengo la más minima idea.

- Por que saben a chocolate.

-¿Qué? – pregunte desorientado. Sonrió radiantemente estiro una mano al plato que estaba en la mesa y me paso sus dedos en toda la boca, rápidamente sentí el sabor del chocolate, ahora entendía porque. – una fresa sabe aun más deliciosa con chocolate sobre ella. - comencé a besarla en cada parte de su rostro para llenarla de chocolate. – No, basta – decía entre risas.

Al terminar de besarla la mire y empecé a carcajearme su cara tenia chocolate por todas partes. Me empujo para quedar sobre mí, me guiño un ojo, alargo la mano y tomo el plato del chocolate derretido - ¿Qué vas a hacer? – antes de que pudiera moverme ya había vaciado el chocolate sobre mi abdomen. – Ahora estamos a mano. – dijo en burla. Coloco sus manos sobre mi cuerpo para llenárselas de chocolate y en un movimiento rápido me lleno todo el rostro.

– Creo que mi postre favorito es: "El Allen cubierto de chocolate". – Dijo y luego comenzó a besar mi pecho, se recostó sobre mi, me miro fijamente y dijo – Ahora estoy toda cubierta de chocolate y voy a tomar una ducha ¿No sabes si alguien esta interesado para que pueda acompañarme? – se levanto y camino hacia el baño, me senté en la cama.

- Ven – me llamo desde el baño, vi como caía la sabana que llevaba puesta en el suelo. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrí hacia el baño. Sin duda este seria el mejor aniversario que pude haber imaginado.


	2. Sorpresa

**Je jeje, la idea original era un fic de un capitulo pero unas personas me pidieron que lo continuara. El primero es narrado por Allen así que este será narrador por Lenalee. Espero que le****s guste. PD: D – gray man no me pertenece. **

Sorpresa

Iba riéndome en voz baja mientras caminaba hacia el baño, la revancha del chocolate era lo mejor que pude haber hecho. Al entrar al baño se me ocurrió una tremenda idea y estaba segura que a Allen le encantaría.

- Ven – le llame y luego tire la sabana al piso, para ser mas precisa frente al marco de la puerta, donde el pudiera verla caer. Solo bastaba esperar.

Entre a la regadera, esperando que Allen no sintiera pena y entrara conmigo, estaba segura que quería volver a ser suya, además teníamos mucho espacio en la tina, pude sentir como la sangre me subía por las mejillas ante este pensamiento. Aparte la cortina para entrar a la tina y abrí la llave del agua. Al caer el agua lo primero que hice fue quitarme todo el chocolate de la cara, me frote una y otra vez hasta quitarme cualquier rastro de chocolate.

Tenia mis manos sobre mis ojos cuando sentí que Allen me abrazaba por detrás, me mordí el labio inferior y no pude evitar sonrojarme al sentir sus labios en mi cuello, se que suena tonto que me sonroje luego de lo que paso ayer pero era una sensación que no podía evitar. Me voltee para dedicarle una gran sonrisa.

- Te tardaste mucho – dije en forma seductora – creí que iba a tener que ducharme sola.

- ¿Crees que podría estar tranquilo en la otra habitación sabiendo que tu estas aquí sola? – dijo acercándose mas a mi.

Iba a responderle pero sus labios me callaron en un voraz beso. Me contramino contra la pared, haciendo que el agua cayera detrás de su espalda, sus manos empezaron a recorrer cada parte de mi cuerpo, de nuevo. Mis manos actuaron por instinto y lo imitaron, al llegar a su pecho pude sentir entre mis dedos como el chocolate se iba cayendo de su cuerpo, me aleje un poco de el, me miro extrañado, me acerque una mano cubierta de chocolate a la boca.

- Delicioso ¿No crees? – Dije llenándome los labios de chocolate.

- Más si están sobre tus labios. – Rió pícaramente antes de besarme. - ¿Qué te parece si llenamos la tina. – Susurro en mi oído. Asentí satisfecha, ya que era lo que quería desde el principio.

Al llenarse la tina me senté frente a el, se miraba tan radiante con esa sonrisa de punta a punta, me mordí de nuevo el labio inferior y le regrese la sonrisa. Me acerque para colocarme sobre el, pude sentir como algo se eleva debajo de mi. Le di un pequeño mordisco en el cuello, y bese su mentón, acerque mis labios a los de el pero no lo bese solo me dedique a verlo, tenia los ojos cerrados y su rostro reflejaba una total tranquilidad. Comencé a moverme sobre el de la misma manera que anoche provocando que un pequeño gemido se escapara de sus labios, sentí como ponía sus manos alrededor de mis caderas para luego deslizarlas por mis muslos, aleje mis labios de su boca para besarlo en una mejilla. Coloque mis manos detrás de su cuello y lo abrace fuertemente mientras mis movimientos se volvían más rápidos, podía oír como el agua caí por los bordes de la tina. Nuestros movimientos siguieron sincronizados por un largo rato hasta que llegamos al punto máximo de placer, aun jadeando me recosté sobre su pecho, el cual subía y bajaba agitadamente por el cansancio. Con las yemas de mis dedos acaricie su rostro y seguí bajando hasta llegar a su brazo izquierdo, y el peor recuerdo de mi vida vino a mi mente.

- Cuando perdiste tu brazo – las palabras se escaparon de mi boca y apreté con fuerza su brazo – cuando dejaste de ser un exorcista, mi mundo se vino abajo. Me odie a mi misma por no haberme quedado a ayudarte. – Pude sentir como se tensaba – siempre pensé que de haberme quedado, eso no hubiera pasado. – me apreté mas a el.

- L- Lenalee, ya no pienses en eso, es… pasado ya. – dijo, con voz despreocupada. Coloco su mano debajo de mi barbilla y levanto mi rostro a la altura del suyo – no me importa lo que ha pasado, ni lo malo ni lo bueno, solo me importa estar aquí, así contigo. Saber que todo ha acabado que respiro y tengo un nuevo amanecer cada día. – Sonrió y me acomodo un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, dejo su mano sobre mi mejilla y no dejo de verme a los ojos cuando agrego – Te amo.

- Yo también y siempre lo haré. – Asegure, pero volví a sumirme en mis pensamientos. Volví de nuevo a la realidad cuando Allen salpico agua en mi rostro, lo mire sorprendida.

- No me gusta verte así – dijo en su defensa para luego encogerse de hombros. Miro a otro lado y una risa burlona se le escapo. Aproveche de que estaba distraído para tirarle agua a la cara.

- Es un juego de dos. – Dije alzando una ceja.

- Conozco otro juego de dos. – Sonrío malévolamente y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas. – Eso es trampa, ¡No! – decía entre risas.

No se como pero en movimiento rápido quedo sobre mi provocando que la mayor parte del agua de la tina saliera y empapara todo el suelo del baño. Reímos a carcajadas, se acerco para besarme pero el sonido de su estomago hambriento me hizo reír de nuevo.

- Amor ¿Ya tienes hambre? – Pregunte sarcásticamente.

- Je, jeje - se rasco la cabeza apenado – Es que cierta persona me ha estado dejando sin energías últimamente. – me sonroje al oír eso.

Se levanto de mí para poder salir de la tina, no pude evitar echar un vistazo de nuevo a su anatomía mientras caminaba en el baño en busca de una toalla. –Esta todo mojado aquí – comento, me reí en voz baja. Tomo una de las toallas que colgaba de la pared y se la enrollo alrededor de la cintura. Tomo la otra y camino de nuevo hacia la tina para entregármela. – Gracias – respondí.

- Te espero en la recepción ¿Esta bien?

- ¿La recepción?

- Te tengo una sorpresa. Como siempre ponte hermosa y nos vemos abajo. – Dijo antes de darme un beso y salir.

Quite el tapón de la tina y abrí la llave del agua para refrescarme de nuevo. Tome la toalla y me envolví con ella. Al salir a la habitación Allen ya se había ido, camine hacia el tocador donde se encontraba mi maleta, al abrirla comencé a buscar algo que ponerme. Después de tanto buscar me decidí por un vestido blanco y un par de zapatillas que Miranda me había regalado para mi cumpleaños, deje mi pelo suelto, y me eche un último vistazo en el espejo antes de salir.

Al llegar a la recepción no vi a Allen por ninguna parte, camine a la puerta principal y ahí se encontraba sosteniendo una gran canasta de día de campo en las manos, estaba mirando hacia fuera así que me acerque sigilosamente a el. - ¡Bu! – dije detrás de el, se sobresalto por el susto, no hice mas que reírme.

- Andas muy alegre ¿Verdad?

- Solo un poco. – respondí.

Negó con la cabeza sonriente y pasó un brazo por mis hombros.

Llegamos al parque, el cual tenia una gran camino que cruzaba, caminamos en el hasta que Allen encontró el lugar perfecto donde poder sentarnos. Allen saco un gran manta de la canasta para extenderla en el suave y verde césped, pero el traicionero viento soplo con tanta fuerza que la manta lo cubrió por completo, me hice prisionera de mi propia risa, al ver la cara de Allen por el vergonzoso momento. Trate lo mejor que pude contener mi risa, pero era casi imposible. Volvió a extender la manta, esta vez con éxito, una vez que la manta estuvo lista coloque la canasta sobre ella.

Me senté en el centro, estire mis piernas para estar más cómoda y al parecer Allen también quería estar cómodo, se recostó en mis piernas recostando su cabeza en mi pecho.

- ¿Cómodo? – pregunte.

- Si.

Comencé a sacar la comida del canasto, quede boquiabierta al ver la cantidad de comida que había.

- No se tu pero yo tengo mucha hambre. – Dijo Allen sentando frente a mí.

Tomo un plato de comida, el cual desapareció por completo en cinco minutos, y volvió a tomar otro. A pesar de que tenía veintidós años, no dejaba de parecer de quince cuando tenia un buen plato de comida frente a el. Mientras comíamos no paraba de reír al ver como Allen se atragantaba con la comida.

- Abre – le dije, cuando tome un dulce y se lance a la boca. Pero lamentablemente reacciono muy tarde y el dulce lo golpeo en la cara.

- No estaba listo, otra. – pidió.

Lance otro, estuvo apunto de atraparlo pero no abrió muy bien la boca. – Otra vez – pidió. Tire otro pero con más fuerza de la necesaria, provocando que Allen cayera de espaldas. – ¡La tengo! – celebro. Se incorporo y me mostró el dulce en su boca antes de comérselo. Sonreí y tome otro dulce pero este era para mi, la verdad es que eran muy deliciosos. – Están muy ricos ¿Puedes darme otro? – Pregunto. Fingí haberlo ignorado, estaban muy ricos para compartirlos. ¿Por qué le di a probar? - ¿Lenalee? – comencé a comer mas rápido. – Dame uno por favor.

- Esta bien – acepte – abre. – Me obedeció y abrió la boca, cuando estuvo a punto de tomarlo aparte mi mano y me lo comí. – ¡Oye! – me miro con el ceño fruncido, reí. – Esta bien, esta bien te daré uno. – Tome otro y le dije que volviera a abrir la boca.

- No estoy muy seguro que deba confiar en ti otra vez.

- ¡Vamos! No lo volveré a hacer. – prometí con los dedos cruzados.

Esta vez me acerque a el un poco mas como si iba a besarlo, estaba un poco distraído por tenerme tan cerca que resulto muy fácil de engañarlo de nuevo, me carcajeé tanto que unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos. – No eres tan tierna como creí – me reprocho y puso esa cara que tanto adoraba.

– Siempre hay sorpresas por descubrir – conteste aun riendo.

Se levanto y estiro sus brazos. Camino detrás de mi pero no le di importancia, en cuestión de segundos la bolsa de los dulces desapareció de mis manos, me voltee de golpe para encontrarme a Allen moviendo la bolsa en su mano y sacándome la lengua. – Dámela – dije mientras me ponía de pie.

Trate de quitársela pero levanto la mano, empecé a saltar como tonta, porque no había mejor forma de describir lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, sin resultado alguno. A penas y lograba llegar a su codo.

- Muy bien, tranquilízate te daré la bolsa – me dedico una sonrisa. Bajo la mano, dejando la bolsa a la altura de mis manos. La tome sin pensarlo dos veces, me lleve una sorpresa al descubrir que estaba vacía. - Lo mire.

- Me pediste la bolsa, no lo que esta dentro de ella. - tomo un dulce y se lo metió a la boca – hoy ya se por que no querías compartirlos.

- Yo los vi primero.

- Amor es compartir – dijo mientras se alejaba un paso de su lugar y luego salio casi corriendo.

- ¿A dónde vas? – pregunte mientras empezaba a seguirlo.

Acelere el paso al ver que el también lo hacia – deja de comértelos – gritaba detrás de el. Esta escena me resultaba tan inmadura y divertida a la vez, que agradecí que no estuviera nadie alrededor. Después de tanto correr al fin logre alcanzarlo, lo abrace por la cintura para que no se escapara de nuevo. – Te tengo ahora devuélvemelos – río antes de encararme. – Abre – me dijo y me coloco un dulce frente a la boca.

- No voy a caer en esa. – Dije con total seguridad.

- Entonces me lo comeré yo. – Antes de poder hacer algo el dulce ya había desaparecido – gane – agrego.

- Que infantil eres.

- ¿Quién me siguió el juego? No se tu pero creo que eso te hace mas infantil a ti.

Le di una suave patada en la pierna y me aleje de ahí. Me acosté en un extremo de la manta y cerré mis ojos, estaba a punto de quedarme dormida, cuando algo realmente grande fue colocado a la par mía. Me incorpore de inmediato. Allen estaba parado detrás de una gran caja de color blanco, con un moño color rosa encima. Abrí mis ojos como platos al comprender que era un regalo.

- ¿Qué?

- Te dije que te tenía una sorpresa. – Sonrío con esa risa tan inocente que solamente poseí el.

- Creí que la sorpresa era el día de campo.

- No eso solo era parte de la sorpresa. Adelante ábrelo – mire de nuevo el gran regalo - ¿Acaso no lo quieres? – pregunto, al parecer me tarde mucho en estarlo viendo.

- ¿Esto es por robarme mis dulces? – le pregunte con los ojos entrecerrados.

Negó con la cabeza. Me puse de rodillas frente al regalo, con una mano desamare el nudo del moño, lo aparte dejándolo a la par de caja. Al quitar la tapa me encontré con otra caja, era igual a la otra solo que más pequeña y tenía una nota sobre la tapa, la saque con cuidado y leí la nota, la cual estaba escrita por su puño y letra, "**Si al verte tiemblo**" lo mire extrañada, al perecer estaba ¿Nervioso? Decidí ignorar eso, seguramente era mi imaginación. Abrí la caja y volví a encontrar otra caja más pequeña, al igual que la otra esta tenia una nota "**Si solo te pienso**"Una sonrisa se me escapo, al quitarle la tapa me encontré con otra caja, esta vez sabia cual era el juego de este gran regalo y me apresure a leer la nota "**Y si estar contigo.**" Al quitarle la tapa, no me extraño encontrar otra caja, "**Es lo único que.**" Quite de nuevo la tapa y leí la siguiente nota "**Quiero, mira hacia.**" Quite la tapa y leí la siguiente nota "**El cielo y veras**" quite la tapa "**Cuanto te anhelo.**"

Al alzar la vista, encontré a Allen parado frente a mi sosteniendo una pequeña caja blanca entre sus manos, mi boca se transformo en una gran "o" cuando se arrodillo frente a mi y puso la caja frente ambos.

- Siete cajas, siete notas, ese es el numero de años que tenemos de conocernos. Siete años son los que te amado, contando desde la primera vez que te vi, cuando fuiste mía, por eso y mucho más yo "Allen Walker" quiero pedirte a ti Lenalee Lee que seas mi esposa. – Al terminar de hablar abrió la cajita, la cual en su interior tenía un hermoso anillo de plata con una hermosa piedra en medio. Mi corazón latía desenfrenado, las palabras no podían salir de mi boca, chocaban entre si.

- Si – dije apenas en un susurro – si, si quiero – Allen sonrío de punta a punta, se acerco para poder besarme, al parar de besarnos, tomo mi mano izquierda para colocar el anillo en mi dedo anular. – Te amo, no sabes lo feliz que me haces. – Dije poniendo ambas manos en su rostro.

- El que tú seas feliz es suficiente para mí, eres mi razón de ser – tomo mi mano izquierda de nuevo y la coloco sobre su corazón – late por ti y solamente se detendrá cuando el tuyo deje de latir, juro ante Dios, como mi testigo que te amare a ti y solamente a ti en esta vida y toda la eternidad.

Tome su mano izquierda y la coloque sobre mi corazón, al igual que el hizo conmigo. – Yo juro ante Dios como mi testigo, que te haré el hombre mas feliz, que estaré contigo en todo momento y que ni siquiera la muerte impedirá que deje de amarte porque yo soy tuya y de nadie mas. – volvió a besarme.

A pesar de que este era nuestro primer aniversario, estaba segura de nuestros sentimientos, como el había dicho, hace siete años nos conocimos y nos enamoramos desde la primera vez que nos vimos. Aunque no era necesario que se lo dijera el sabia perfectamente lo que sentía. Le daba gracias a Dios por haberme mandado al ser más hermoso en la tierra, por dejarme ser amada y sobretodo por dejarme ser feliz a su lado. Y sin importar que suceda, ni que tan mal sean las cosas ambos sabemos que ni la muerte podrá separarnos.

- Siempre tuyo – me susurro al oído, mientras caminábamos de nuevo al hotel para celebrar nuestro compromiso.

Estaba segura que nuestro compromiso pondría a todos felices Lavi. Krory, Miranda, Kanda y sobretodo a mi hermano, aunque al principio trataría de matarlo pero al final lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos, al fin y al cabo el no seria capaz de quitarme al amor de mi vida.

**FIN.**


End file.
